He doesn't need to show mercy
by Sakukotsu
Summary: Alternate universe of what may happen if Bankotsu won against Inuyasha. Warning; course language and violance


How It May Have Been

A/N: So this is the first time I'm doing this from first person perspective. This is from Bankotsu's perspective so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters mentioned; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Tatsuno. Steal this and I hope you get banned.

"Awaken, Bankotsu…" an eerie voice chanted out the first words I heard. My mind remained blank for a moment. Who had that voice? "Awaken…" At first; I thought it was part of the long nightmare I was having. Slowly, I opened my eyes to what seemed to be reality. What was this?

I looked in hopes of seeing my deceased ones; but I only saw a man. He stood there glancing with his ruby eyes. I felt a shudder crawl up my spine as his icy cold glare stared. "Am I in hell?" I asked stupidly. I did know that I wasn't in hell; for hell was worse beyond words to describe. However, I needed to double check _just in case_. For what seemed to be an hour, but was only ten minutes, I needed to ask again; "Am I in hell; please answer me!" I pleaded.

"Bankotsu, you are as alive as living beings can be." He answered. I looked around the dark room I was in. For the first time I felt my heart race against and sweat falling down my cheeks. It couldn't be true. Was I truly alive?

I bit my lower lip before I was about to ask another stupid question. By now it was obvious that I was alive; but I had to be sure. "Do you wish to live in this world without getting killed by soldiers or by Inuyasha?"

'Inuyasha'; that name did ring a bell, but I couldn't remember where I heard it. An image at that moment appeared in my head; a man with long silver hair, red kimono and golden eyes. Where that image came from was beyond me; but I knew that I shouldn't drive myself crazy wondering how I would know. "Inuyasha is my mortal enemy who needs to be killed. In another world from the visions I had; you were killed by him."

I didn't know what he had been talking about when he said 'another world'; however, I suppose that it was something metaphorical. Perhaps a possibility to what might happen if I screw up? How was I supposed to know how the mind of another worked?

"I have decided that you should play it low; kill Inuyasha's friends before you actually fight him. Kagome especially needs to be killed off; she has the ability to sense shikon jewel shards. That is a bad thing for you; so you must kill her first. Then work your way up to killing Inuyasha. I will set up a hideout for you and your Shichinintai comrades." I liked the sound of that!

I smirked and then stood up. "That sounds good. But first; what is your name?" I asked. The man in front of me darted his eyes directly at me. Slowly, he smiled and shook my hand. It surprised me how cold his hands were.

"My name is Naraku," He opened my palms and placed six glowing crystals into my hand, "revive your comrades and then come and see me." He said and then disappeared into the darkness. I slowly turned to see bones lying on the ground; I knew they belonged to my comrades. I kneeled down and picked up a single skull that I knew was one of them.

"Don't worry, whichever one of my comrades you maybe; I will save your soul." I whispered and placed it back near the original skeleton it was laying by. I gulped and placed the skull where it should be on the skeleton; and then I placed the shard between the small spaces that separated the head from the body. Quietly, I waited for a reaction.

Suddenly I noticed that the skeleton was slowly forming tissues and organs around it. In disgust, I watched it slowly build over the skin. At first, I thought that the body was completely dead until I noticed a single organ beginning to pump; the one at the chest. It was then I realized that this may have been the process of coming back to life.

Was this how I looked when the shard was placed near my bones? As I wondered, blood was coming out from the ground and being absorbed into the body. I was amazed about how the blood just showed up from the ground just to go back into the body. I wondered if the same had happened to me when I came back to life. I wouldn't doubt it if it did.

For almost ten minutes I sat there watching the entire process. Skin formed, face formed, shape formed; I watched it all. Finally, hair grew. I finally got to know who I just revived. "Oaniki… is that you?" The body spoke to me. I nodded and watched as he got up and was finally able to identify him as Jakotsu. "Bankotsu; where are we and why are you standing there naked… why am I naked? Did we just…" Jakotsu looked happy at first until I gave him a knock on the head with my elbow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jakotsu! You just came back to life; don't remember our deaths?" I asked him in full concern of his knowledge. Jakotsu nodded and then looked as though he was about to sob. "Its okay Jakotsu; we're alive!"

"I know that but; why did they betray us? I feel saddened about it." He asked me as he embraced me while crying. "Please give your theory on why."

"We shall not live in the past; we will focus on something else that is a higher priority." I replied as I opened my hand and showed Jakotsu the shikon shards, "I used these to revive you and will to revive everyone else." He gazed at the collection in awe and looked towards me. I walked towards another pile of bones and placed the shikon shard to where I knew the neck was.

I stood there and watched the same process happen; except this time not quite as disgusted. "Ewe, Bankotsu what is going on?" Jakotsu's voice sounded disgusted and yet curious. There was no reason to hold back the answer from him.

"Just keep watching." I told him. Jakotsu kept his attention towards the pile of flesh that was slowly turning into a human being once again. He was disgusted the whole time until the skin was forming. As soon as the process was finished; I knew it was Renkotsu judging from the fact that he didn't grow any hair in the end. He stood up and looked at Jakotsu and me, confused beyond his mind.

"What is going on; I thought we died!" Renkotsu exclaimed while he placed his hands on my shoulders and frantically began to have a panic attack.

"Calm down, we're alive now. Now if you'll excuse me; let me revive everyone else." I replied as I placed one shard per skeleton that remained dead and backed away to watch the four come back to their former glory. I smiled and watched.

An hour later, we were all united once again. Most of us were nude, except for Ginkotsu, of course; but it wasn't much of a bother. I didn't even look at most of them. "Bankotsu; weren't we dead?!" Kyokotsu asked. I didn't make any sight towards him.

"We were dead but we came back." I replied and then walked off to search for Naraku. I called his name out a few times until I found the entrance that led me out of the tomb. I slowly walked out to see Naraku standing there. "I revived them all; disgusting process, yes, but they're all alive now."

"Before you walk out of there; change into some clothing, I insist." Naraku insisted as he handed me my freshly cleaned clothing. It took a few minutes for me to put it on; it felt brand new! As soon as I was dressed properly, I walked out to see Naraku face to face. As tempting as it was to start braiding, I needed to restrain until Naraku left.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked while I flung my arms so my hands would be behind by head and listened.

"Do not attack the castle which hosts your Banryu; allow me to do the honors for you. However, send Kyokotsu to capture Sango; but not to kill her. It'll be your job to kill any of my enemies that Kyokotsu captures for you; your friends will distract Inuyasha and dislocate Miroku's arms. Do not ask why; I will not answer you." Naraku disappeared.

(00000)

Many days went by as I watched the epic battle between this 'Inuyasha' and Jakotsu. Not only kept that but Inuyasha asking "Where's Sango and Miroku?" This was a long, but epic battle to watch. The only thing that was a pet peeve of mine was the fact that my Banryu was not here to finish the job. Suddenly, Renkotsu appeared to me and told me to follow him.

With a nod, I followed Renkotsu until he stopped at a building that resembled a barrack. I walked into it and saw what I thought that I'd never see. "So you're Sango?" I asked the woman who was chained up in front of me. She nodded as she cried. She was chained down and left down there.

"Where is Miroku; you're their leader, aren't you?!" She shrieked. I stood there and felt the need to laugh at her misfortune. "Tell me where Miroku went!" She kept on screaming and making pitiful attempts to kick me. I kept my distance away from her.

"He is dead." I answered sounding as sure of myself as possible. Truth be told I did not know what actually happened to him at the time; but I figured that Suikotsu would've never let him live by now. "Don't worry Sango; I won't kill you right away. I'll make sure that you'll meet up with Miroku in hell." I added noticing the tears and fear building up in her dark brown eyes.

"You son of a bitch; why didn't you stop them?" She screamed as I stood there laughing like a maniac. I noticed my laughter getting louder and louder; but I didn't care. Homicidal tendencies began to build up as I grabbed at her hair and tugged at it. "Stop that; it hurts!" She shrieked.

"Tell you what; if you can survive having all twenty nails pulled off then I'll let you free to go to Miroku's funeral." I whispered. Sango looked at me with full fear and tears still dripping from her cheek. She shook her head rapidly and made attempts to keep her body onto the ground and away from mine. "Is that so? You want to die, is that what I'm catching?"

"Just kill me if you want to kill me so badly!" She screamed. I would let her die quickly, but my Banryu wasn't there to help me.

At that moment I picked up the nearest weapon I could find; a butcher knife that I found a couple days ago in order to have some form of a weapon before I obtained my Banryu from Naraku. It took too long for me to wait. I was going to torture her with this single knife; but I couldn't bring myself to. I took aim at her left chest and gathered strength to strike it.

Before a blink of an eye I had the knife in her chest and watched the blood pour onto my hands and onto my clothes. I did what I had to. I turned to see Suikotsu standing there. "Decapitate her body." I told him. At that moment I walked out the building, still covered in blood with that single knife in my hand.

I turned to see Kyokotsu coming back with Kagome. My eyes remained focused on him and Kagome. This time I knew that I was going to torture her. "Chain her up!" I ordered as I walked away to wash off this blood.

I sat near the nearest river I could find and started to wash the knife. "You killed her, didn't you?" I turned to see that young demon slayer whom I worked with yesterday with tears in his lifeless eyes. "Why?" He added.

"The answer is obvious; I have to." I replied. The demon slayer continued to stare with his lifeless eyes and started to appear as though he were crying. "What's wrong with you? Did Sango mean anything to you?" I asked. The demon slayer nodded, "Sorry about that." I knew my apology meant nothing; but I did like to think it did mean that I wasn't going to make another enemy.

"Your apology won't make up for what you did." His reply angered me. I threw the knife and it on purposely missed him; it was about two inches above his head.

"What the hell? Is that all you came here to say? Do not realize that I had to kill her? I have to so I may kill Inuyasha who caused your life to depend on but a single shard. Are you unthankful of me trying to get rid of the burden of this world?" I shouted.

"Bankotsu, you clearly have been listening to Naraku's lies, have you? I must say that you're gullible for a man at your age." At the moment, I was angered him with him beyond belief.

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be then I'll kill you as well!" I shouted and jumped onto the tree quicker then he was able to see. I jumped down and retrieved my knife. He just got out his weapon when I grabbed at his arm tight enough for him to drop his weapon. "So, do you want to die right now?"

"You god damned sadist!" He replied. I took that as a yes and stabbed at his throat.

Quickly, I fled the scene.

(000000)

It was finally my time to kill Inuyasha; exactly at the night of the new moon where he had turned human. Just as Naraku said as he had given my Banryu back to me. Right now was the perfect time to strike. I left at sunset to search for Inuyasha. I knew that he most likely was going to be at Kagome's gravesite.

It only took me a short time to find Inuyasha. "Bankotsu, was it you who murdered all my friends?" He asked. I nodded and kept my halberd over my shoulder. "Why the hell did you?" I smirked and said nothing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The sun finally set and I looked into the sky. Just as I was told, it was the night of the new moon. "Well, well Inuyasha; looks like all your demons features are gone." I unsheathed my Banryu, "looks like my time has finally come and your chance to reunite with your friends."

I ran towards him and gripped at his shoulders with an extremely tight grip and leveled my Banryu with his neck. Slowly, I removed my hand and made a quick slash at his neck. A mark was left behind. I placed my fingers into his neck and stared straight into his eyes. I knew that as soon as I removed my fingers that he was going to die.

"Inuyasha, it's your own fault that your friends died and that everyone is out to get you. If you had just let Kagome go home then wouldn't have this problem." I whispered. Finally I pulled my fingers out and watched a fountain of blood pour right out from where my Banryu cut him. His eyes grew lifeless as he fell onto the ground.


End file.
